


My Home is the North

by Himring



Series: More about Maglor [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Forodwaith, Gen, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Travelling north, Maglor and his companion reach the borders of Lossoth territory, the lands she knows.





	My Home is the North

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is an extra that goes with the following earlier story, which explains how Maglor and Lossu came to be travelling north: [**Himling Isle**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933033)

The first time Maglor sees Lossu smile is when they reach that cold frozen beach. Fragments of ice crunch underfoot among the sand. It is early yet; they will melt into moisture during the day.

‘This is how far I came,’ says Maglor. ‘Beyond that point up ahead, I do not know the way.’

‘But I,’ says Lossu, ‘have been here before. Now it is my turn to be the guide.’

Watching Lossu stride out into the tundra, confident and glad, Maglor thinks that truly Morgoth’s Shadow is departed from the North, for it has become home to the Lossoth.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two prompts of the Degrees series at Tolkien Weekly: frozen and cold.


End file.
